honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Hunger Games: Catching Fire
The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is the 51st episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Ian Weinreich,' Charley Feldman',' Keith Blomberg',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2013 YA sci-fi dystopia film The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. It was published on Mar 7, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 37 seconds long. It has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Catching Fire on YouTube "A film that's ultimately just a commercial for the next film, which will ultimately just a be a commercial for the next film, because now every successful franchise has to drag things out as long as possible." '~ Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Script From the company that owns a monopoly on teenage girl fantasies (Lionsgate Entertainment) comes the only film about starving children with its own delicious sandwich tie-in (shows a clip from a Hunger Games-themed Subway commercial): The Hunger Games: Catching Fire You've seen the first Hunger Games. Now, prepare for the way better follow-up to the thinking girl's Twilight, and watch as this good movie gets hailed as great because everyone wants to be BFF's with Jennifer Lawrence. Jennifer Lawrence (on stage at the Oscars): I'm sorry, I did a shot before I... (she and the audience laugh) God, she's just so down-to-earth. Return to Panem, where it's taken 75 years for people to get a little bit upset about the annual child murdering competition (Hunger Games), and reunite with Katniss. Watch as this global role model and feminist icon spends the entire movie getting saved by boys, complaining, being anti-social, and getting manipulated to the point where her actions have no effect on the plot at all. Follow Katniss as she must once again choose between Gale, a total hunk; or Peeta, a total burden to everyone around him. Whether he's drowning, falling, wandering into a force field, or wandering into a pack of killer monkeys, nothing will stop Peeta on his never-ending quest to escape from the friend zone. Peeta: What's your favorite color? Katniss: Well, now you've stepped over the line. Peeta: Seriously, though, what is it?...For you (hands Katniss a pearl). Katniss: Thank you. Peeta: Nobody needs me. Katniss: I need you. (she leans in and kisses Peeta) Holy sh*t, it worked. Not bad, Cake Boss, not bad. Join Peeta and Katniss as they spend twelve days riding around on a train, even though flying hovercrafts exist in the same movie; then gear up for Hunger Games All-Stars: Rumble in the Jungle, full of new twists like older people, fog herpes, and the rotating danger zones from Battle Royale. Meet new competitors like Johanna, a hottie who does her best to make Katniss jealous; Finnick, a hottie who does his best to make Katniss jealous (shows Finnick kissing Peeta); and a bunch of new random tributes who die before you even bother to learn their silly names (The Morphlings, Enobaria, Brutus, Gloss, and Cashmere). So experience a film that's ultimately just a commercial for the next film (Plutarch Heavensbee: This is the revolution, and you are the mockingjay.), which will ultimately just a be a commercial for the next film, because now every successful franchise has to drag things out as long as possible (shows posters for 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Parts 1 and 2, '''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Parts 1 and 2, and the three Hobbit films). (''shows Katniss making an angry face) Okay, we'll go see the sequels! Don't hurt us! Starring J-Hutch (Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Mellark), Baby Thor (Liam Hemsworth as Gale Hawthorne), Jack Bauer's Dad (Donald Sutherland as Coriolanus Snow), Ryan Seacrest (Stanley Tucci as Caesar Flickerman), Minecraft (Katniss shattering a hologram into cubes with an arrow), Jeffrey Wrong (Jeffrey Wright as Beetee Latier), Aqualad (Sam Claflin as Finnick Odair), Yoda (Lynn Cohen as Mags Flanagan), Stormtroopers (Peacekeepers), Matthew McConaughey (Woody Harrelson as Haymitch Abernathy), Jerry Bruckheimer Films (lightning striking a tree), The Claaaaw, Infinite Arrows, and A Totally Average Down-to-Earth Girl...Just Like You (Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen)! The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (shows Buttercup in the film) Now that's how Buttercup is supposed to look. Was that so hard, guys? Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other YA adaptations including The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2, Divergent, The Divergent Series: Insurgent, The Maze Runner, The Fault in Our Stars, Twilight, Twilight: New Moon, Twilight: Eclipse, Twilight: Breaking Dawn and Harry Potter. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Catching Fire ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer points out "all of the ridiculousness in the the movie. Even though the movie was entertaining, it's still full of stuff that deserves some eye rolls." Time highlighted the Honest Trailer for mocking the film's Subway tie-in, and the fact the franchise is "determined to drag itself out as long as possible." Time commented that "the good news about that, though, is we’ll get to see more honest Hunger Games trailers later on." Welcome to District 12 said the Honest Trailer was "awesome" but also corrected Screen Junkies by pointing out Lionsgate didn't do the ''Twilight films (Fact check: Lionsgate acquired Summit Entertainment in January 2012, after the first four Twilight films had already been released. Only the last Twilight film, Breaking Dawn Part 2, was distributed by Lionsgate in November 2012). Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Charley Feldman, Keith Blomberg, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Here's a Much More Honest (And Hilarious) Trailer for Hunger Games: Catching Fire '- Time article * 'What If 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire' Had An Honest Trailer? '- The Huffington Post article * 'What the Hunger Games: Catching Fire is really about… according to the internet '- Radio Times article * 'Honest Trailers: Hunger Games Catching Fire - watch '- Digital Spy article * 'Honest Trailer for THE HUNGER GAMES: CATCHING FIRE '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer: Catching Fire '- Welcome to District 12 article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Dystopian Category:YA Category:Science-fiction Category:Book adaptation Category:The Hunger Games Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Season 2 Category:Lionsgate